


The Rapid Reconciliation

by marbledmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbledmoons/pseuds/marbledmoons
Summary: Harry doesn't accept Draco's goodbye. A Drarry Drabble inspired by Go by Meg Myers.





	The Rapid Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Inevitable End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685938) by [marbledmoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbledmoons/pseuds/marbledmoons). 



> I couldn't just let the other one end like that. Hope you enjoy.

_'Go.'_

Harry crumples the few short lines Draco left him in his fist. He drops it to the ground and lights it aflame it without a second thought. The ball of anticipation that has been sitting in his stomach all day sours and he lurches the few dozen feet to the bathroom to heave up the contents of his stomach. 

Like hell this how we are going end Draco. 

Harry grabs his cloak and disapparates to Malfoy Manor. As he expected the Manor is closed off, much like Draco has been him lately, but this time, the unwelcome exterior isn’t going to stop him. _‘Running away, running away.’_ Harry will never stop chasing Draco, and as much as the talking hurts, it will never compare to the not having. They may be different, but they have made it work, and will continue to, because nothing means more, and nothing will ever mean more to Harry than Draco. They are going to create their own happy ending. 

_‘I've got nothing to hide, I've got nothing at all, you with all of the answers, leave me alone.’_


End file.
